


Free Marketing

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Series: The Fire Lord's Favourite Restaurant [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Post-War, restaurant life, zuko the platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: The posters are up and the staff are confused but roll with it.
Series: The Fire Lord's Favourite Restaurant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833094
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	Free Marketing

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble but I promise Zuko will be in the next part lol.

By the next week, more and more people tried to book tables in the restaurant, and many common people talked about trying the Fire Lord's favourite.

Which was confusing to say the least.

For one, the Fire Lord never went anywhere without a whole convoy and a load of imperial guards flanking him. Streets were shut off. It was announced days ahead. They would have definitely noticed if the Fire Lord had been to their restaurant. They weren't stupid, no matter what the customers seemed to think.

Some new customers asked what the Fire Lord had eaten and liked so much that he'd printed posters all over town. No one had an answer but they tried to recommend their more popular dishes. The Fire Lord going to their restaurant would have been kind of a big deal. And they most certainly would have noticed.

They had no idea when the Fire Lord allegedly had been there but the posters were up and people were asking about it. The servers carefully recommended different dishes and avoid to either confirm or deny the Fire Lord's presence. It was bringing in lots of people, whatever had started the rumour.

After the many questions the manager finally asked a nice young couple where they had seen the poster.

"Oh, they're a bit everywhere. We saw some in the marketplace, and then we heard from, who was it..? Yeah! My cousin heard it from someone she knows who works in the palace kitchens. They said the Fire Lord had asked the head chef to do something like he had here. Was quite offended, she was. The head chef. That's what my cousin said her friend said, at least."

"That's weird, but thank you for telling me." The manager said to the young couple.

Either someone was pulling a prank on them or he had some serious revaluation to do.

When he saw the poster on his way home, he didn't recognize the Fire Lord as the young man who had been in their restaurant a couple of days ago. For one, his hair was in a topknot on the poster and they didn't look very alike. And besides, the scar was on the wrong side.


End file.
